


Rᴇᴀᴄʜ ғᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ sᴛᴀʀs

by Lasagna_In_My_Pants



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (hopefully), Adventure, Alternate Universe - Mafiafell (Undertale), And let me know, Astronomy, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, But possibly not actual rape?, Character Death, Consent Issues, Death, Denial, Doubt, Enjoy the show, F/M, First chapter is an authors note, Fluff, Frist fan fic on Archive Of Our Own, Galaxies, Gore, Horror, I don't know what else to say, I rewrite chapters last minute so yeah..., I'm going to hell and y'all are coming with me, If I miss my schedule then please be patient, If my schedule is late its cuz I'm planning, If you want to add a character within this story, Intense graphical scenes, Irony, Mafiafell SansxReader, Magiccc, Mentions of Rape, Monster Oc's will also be included, Nightmares, Oc's will be included in this story, Rape?, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader can play instruments, Reader can sing, Reader is a SmartAsssss, Reader is an Astronomer, Reader was abused at somepoint, Romance, Sans(Underfell)/Reader - Freeform, Schedule Every Wednesday, Sci-Fi, Sex (Maybe), Slow Burn, So I'll just say, Soul Sex(Maybe), Stars, The second chapter is very short because prologues generally very short, There will be violence, Uf!sansxreader - Freeform, Underfell Asgore, Underfell Asriel?, Underfell Burgerpants, Underfell Chara, Underfell Flowey?, Underfell Frisk, Underfell Grillby, Underfell Mettaton, Underfell Nice Cream Guy, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Toriel - Freeform, Underfell Undyne, Underfell W. D. Gaster, Unhealthy Relationships, XReader, flashback dreams, harrasment, mafiafell sans - Freeform, reader is a pacifist, soul bonding, soul mates, struggles, underfell alphys, underfell sans x reader - Freeform, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasagna_In_My_Pants/pseuds/Lasagna_In_My_Pants
Summary: ~Under pressure~Uh...Started: 07/17/20Completed: ______
Kudos: 4





	1. ᴬ/ᴺ

**Author's Note:**

> So basically... Shit happens.

_∬ ∬ ∬ ∬ ∬_

  
**╔═══════════════╗**

  
_There are many stars in the sky tonight,_

_But only_

_One_

_Shines through_

_My heart,_

_And_

_That's you..._

  
**╚═══════════════╝**

_∬ ∬ ∬ ∬ ∬_

_∬ ∬ ∬ ∬ ∬_

_So come with me where_

_Dreams are born,_

_And_

_Time is never planned._

_J_ _ust think Of happy things,_

_And your heart Will fly on wings,_

_Forever._

_∬ ∬ ∬ ∬ ∬_

**♬** **_♩_ ** **♪** **_♩_ ** **♩** **_♪_ ** **♩** **_♬_ **

_Tears come from the heart and not from the brain._

_Death is not the greatest loss in life._

_The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live._

_A million words would not bring you back,_

_I know because I tried._

_Neither would a million tears,_

_I know because I cried._

_In life,_

_What you really want;_

_Will never come easy._

_Any fool can be happy._

_It takes a person with a real heart to make a beauty out of the stuff that makes us weep._

_People keep telling us that life goes on,_

_But to me, that's the saddest part._

_There are two possibilities that exist:_

_Either we are alone_

_In the universe or_

_We are not._

_Both are equally terrifying._

_But..._

_Sometimes all you can do is smile,_

_Move on with your day,_

_Hold back the tears_

_And pretend you're okay._

_Because in this world-_

_Things you hide in your heart..._

_Eventually eats you alive._

**_♬_ ** **♩** **_♪_ ** **♩** **_♩_ ** **♪** **_♩_ ** **♬**

** Extra. **

**This story will be a Reader story.**

**I'll mainly be using the Third person throughout this story so I'm sorry if you're used to Second or First-person, I just find it easier.**

**I will be creating a nickname for the character which you will find out through reading the story =)**

**This will be a slow burner by the way so don't expect any love stuff to happen right away.**

**I also have some plans for this story so so far in each chapter, there's a little easter egg within the chapter for future events.**

**I plan on rewriting this in the future for my Oc which I know no one will read but it's for me so it's not like you have to.**

** Heads up!! **

_PLEAZ READ =)_

_So to those who are still here reading this A/N, let me just say that First off, I half-assed the prologue so I'm sorry. I've legit wrote and rewrote the damn thing over 10 times unsatisfied with it so yeah it's a little rushed throughout the entire thing so I'm sorry._

_I would also like to point out that I might start a schedule for this story however there will be a few chapters that'll take me a while to write. I tend to stay up all night writing this story [LITERALLY FROM 12 PM to 10 AM THE NEXT DAY] Apparently my brain is smarter at night but for some reason the past few days I haven't really been doing well._

_I'll be honest, I didn't want to say this but the first two chapters are finished already but I'm still going over them to look for any grammatical or spelling errors (NOTE; IF YOU FIND ANY ERRORS PLEASE TELL ME SO THAT I CAN FIX IT. THANKS)._

_Most of these stories will (hopefully) be over 5,000 words each chapter so yeah, expect a lot of words._

_This story will also take me time to finish so please be patient with me! I'm really trying my best here not only to satisfy you, the readers, but myself as well._

_I may have times were on my scheduled date I'll post an A/N if I'm busy or if I need an extended amount of time, or if there's an emergency._

_I also want to ask you guys a very important question._

_Should I, or should I not write smut in this story? (OR lemon whatever you call it)_

_I don't think I'd be any good at it but I just want to make sure you guys were able to get whatever your hearts desired within this story ;)_

_Anyways that's it for this update, I'll add an A/N on some chapters when I feel like explaining something so make sure to read that when you can! Or don't, hell, I'm sure no one even read this but hey to each their own._

_I'll leave ya'll alone now so- yeah... I see you! <3 [Avatar stuff. "I see you" Just means "Hello" or "Goodbye" in their language. I also think it means "I love you"? Not sure but yeah-]_

** __________ **

(y/n)= Your name

(y/n/n)= Your nickname

(f/n)/(m/n)/(l/n)= First name/Middle name/Last name

(e/c)= Eye color

(h/c)/(h/l)/(h/s)= Hair color/Hair length/ Hairstyle

(m/n)= Mothers name

(f/n)= Fathers name

(f/c)= Favorite color

(g/n)= Grandfather's name

(g/n/n)= Grandfathers nickname

(I think I'll make up some of your families names so don't be mad at me, I just find it easier, change it to whatever you want tho)

** __________ **

_PS. I choose your Soul trait... Sorry. But if you don't like the trait I Choose then Idk imagine your own? (This won't be revealed till later on)_

_Also, the sans in this story is the one made by Melikitinas. In other words, he's a big chubby boi._

**I'll write more once I come across more extended details.**


	2. ᴾʳᵒˡᵒᵍᵘᵉ

The world was once a happy place. No war, no hatred, and no decay, it was a place filled with trust and prosperity.

A place ruled by both races and was ruled relatively.

There was no pain or segregation, all were equal, and Love was the only thing that drove their empire.

The world was at peace; for the most part, of course, not all things good could last.

Humans were greedy by nature, they took what they wanted, and they killed whoever was in their way. _Cruel isn't' it?_ Humans were selfish, only doing what hey deemed necessary.

For a time, humans seemed to coexist with the monsters; they'd even worshiped them at times. However, a rumor spread across the vast lands about the monsters population was rapidly growing and for the reason of these doings was what had driven men mad.

Humans were weak and fragile creatures; once something displays itself as a threat, it was treated as such. Humans had noticed the monsters race grow in number, and they were terrified by the thought that their allies were soon going to betray their trust, and so the humans took their chance and fought.

War broke loose throughout the two races, both human and monster displaying magic trying to defeat the other. Soon the humans sprung victorious leaving the monsters defeated in number. Not a single human had died throughout the battle, and yet the beasts perished as friends and families turned to dust and became one with the wind.

They were sent underground as the human's way of showing their ' _mercy_ ' quickly sealing them in with a curse enchanted within their only exit.

Centuries had soon past, with seven humans falling into their inevitable doom, only for the final soul was able to save the monsters and free their people. Monsters were no longer how they used to be, _kind, merciful, patient, Determined_. Now they were _despiteful, hateful, Murderous._

Once above ground, they took rain over some regions of the world. Humans still feared them but not to an extended point, at least they were able to breathe the same air, but they couldn't help their hatred only worsen for the creatures.

Their rain over the surface was small yet nonetheless successful, soon small groups of humans rivaled and retaliated against both monsters and humans, this was the start of the Mafia and monsters only followed in pursuit from there.

Gangs, clans, groups, they all hated each other, and yet they worked together as if they were friends or allies only to be betrayed if one didn't pay the other. This kind of world was affective towards the regular bystanders of the city streets or even just in general but not all were affected by such threatening outcomes, most lived out their days forgetting the fact that bloody murderers were roaming their area, to them, they were still people, only, they were the kind of people that fought for wealth and power like any other clan or group in this world. If you were, associated with them then you had no obligation to be fearful of the outcome.

Life in Ebott City never changed; it was as lively as ever after all. Humans and monsters roamed the streets with ease, neither ever really acknowledge the other even if they knew the other was standing next to them. It was saddening, but not all things were meant to be.

The world was, kill or be killed after all, _why did that ever have to change?_

The monsters roamed the earth as they once did before, slowly but surely repopulating to a point; all was well no matter how power-hungry some monsters or most humans were, the world never really seemed to change with the presence of the monsters existence, _strange, wasn't it?_

Even after their Ambassadors mysterious disappearance, the world seemed to have only moved forward. Even the monsters didn't seem affected by her disappearance; only a select few sincerely mourned for their lost friend.

At least they lived on with no issues seeming to come one way; the monsters were free after all, so fighting was no longer of their concern. _Or was it?_

**Revenge...**

_That would be nice, but for what? What would Revenge accomplish? What would they gain for trying to overpower the human race?_

The answer was uncertain... _**Curious.**_

_One would be curious about the outcome, wouldn't they?_

_What would happen if one did avenge their race? What would happen if they treated the humans the way they've been sealed from so many years ago?_

_Would the world changed for the better? Or would it decay as a whole for their actions?_

The only question that remains now...

_ What do **you** believe will happen. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the Prologue so it's really not that interesting...


	3. ᶜʰᵃᵖᵗᵉʳ ᴼⁿᵉ

"Brilliant ..."

_Was the only thing she could say, what there was left to say, after all- what was she supposed to say in a circumstance like this?_

_Of course, this would happen; how could it not? Being in the midst of a terrifying, life-changing event right here before her very own eyes? How could this not happen with her kind of luck?_ Life is such a horrid thing. So miserable, and fickle, it's incredible to see that arranged even managed to survive for so long.

_It wasn't supposed to end up this way. She was only trying to help someone. After all, kindness was a trait she carried out as if her very life depended on it. Being kind was the one thing she knew she was capable of being. But with her luck, it was undoubtedly for sure that something such as this was bound to happen._

It's a pity how this world worked. 

One minute you were walking home from an event, and the next thing you know, you're in the middle of saving an innocent monster from practically being flattened into a miserable pancake patty. However, even then, while she was in pain from taking the brutal force of skidding across the cemented road, people still never change, not even for the weak yet brave souls.

ʸ ᴬ ᴿ ᴸ ᴵ ᴱ ᴿ ᵀ ᴴ ᴬ ᵀ ᴰ ᴬ ʸ

**╳══════════════════╳**

The soothing sound of her alarm clock was the only thing keeping her from creating havoc in her very own room. She was never a morning person, but if she was woken up by the sounds of a (n) relaxing tone of a piano and nature coaxing together, then she knew her morning wouldn't be as bad. 

_At least so far._

Today was a new day, with an awaiting adventure calling out her name. It was the day of the towns Observatories grand opening. This was a museum she used to wonder too with her grandfather when she was once an imaginative youth. Unfortunately, a fire broke out in the building, causing it to collapse and shut down within the process. Many years had gone by with no signs of the place ever being refurbished and rebuilt. It was a shame for such a beaut to fall into ruin.

But now that the town's new Mayor had agreed to there being more Geographic Museums and Libraries, They declared that this Observatory should be renounced and relived once again for all the imaginative and captivated souls out there. That is, whoever is still willing to even learn a little about science nowadays.

Today was a big day, and she was not one to miss such important events. She rushed out of bed, practically falling face first with her solid wooden flooring, thanks to her current cocoon she was tangled in. Unfortunately for her, she was a restless person in her sleep. Some nights she would find herself either on the opposite side of the bed or on the ground. Surprisingly today, however, she was sleeping like a normal person for once.

As she unraveled herself from within the sheets and blankets, practically ripping off her trousers within the process, she found herself struggling on the cold hard floor, kicking and squirming, trying to get the persistent warm covers off of her twigged body. The struggle seemed to have only increased due to her conscious body still in between the stages of wakefulness and sleep. However, through the coarse of time, she managed to free herself.

With a quick victorious action, by both of her hands, balled up into fists and her arms grazing the tips of her ears as they swung over her head right when she jumped once into the air with a hushed yet triumphantly loud screech of pleasure. She knew it was a childish act; however, she was a child mentally, so in this situation, it could be considered ' _no harm no foul._ 'Just as her self celebration commenced, it soon abrupted into a complete halt once she quickly headed for her wardrobe, inevitably causing her victory to be short-lived.

Today she knew it was imperative, not only for the people that lived within the quaint city of Ebott, but mainly for herself. She was an Astronamor after all, and having her childhood rebuilt into an intact structure once again was something any star loving fan would dream of being able to witness for themselves.

As she flung open her double-doored wardrobe, she pondered on what kind of outfit she wanted to wear for such an awestruck event like this. She was taking into consideration by the fact that her wardrobe was only a quarter full. She couldn't afford anything seeing as her current jobs never paid her too well in her opinion. She was pretty sure she had to go house hunting tomorrow, or else, she'll be kicked out of her own home by 10 pm this Friday. This only gave her approximately today and tomorrow to start and finish her search. 

Looking back towards her variety of clothing, she wasn't given many options, so she instead grabbed a warm outfit for this evening. It was already starting to snow during this late October, so warmer clothing only seemed practical, _the cold never bothered her anyway._

In the end, she ended up ord an oversized navy blue knitted sweater, with light brown shorts that draped from between her waist to her knee caps, _because why not wear an oversized sweater with shorts during winter?_ With a pair of navy blue converse and a miss-matched pair of black and white socks. _After all, who organizes their socks?_ Of course, you can't forget the essential article of clothing, so she grabbed a white pair of undergarments and finally took a once over with what she chose.

She spontaneously rushed out to leave her room and sprinted straight to the bathroom, only leaving her with a few remaining things she had gone to do. First, like any practical person after waking up in their mornings, her bladder was practically screaming for her relief, so without any hesitation, that was her first go-to.

The routine was like any other regular day for her, except for the fact typically wake up later in the day; Minimize use the toilet, then wash her hands before her teeth, and right after, consciously take a quick ... well, it usually would be a twenty-minute shower. _What can she say?_ _Warm bubbly water was VERY relaxing_ \- However, a twenty-minute shower was way too long for her current schedule, so she had to make do with at least a five minute rinse down with soap.

She was quick on her feet once she stepped out into the steaming room of fog, the scent of lavender escaping from her shower curtains and her own body which inevitably circulated her bathroom, staining the mirror, windows, walls, and ceiling with its sugary sweetness. Drying herself off was something she had done with great vigor. The hair was always dried first; _hair was a ladies' top priority, nevertheless_. Circulating the towel in a robust and quick motion, her hair quickly dampened enough for her to work her way down her body. Soon enough, she was able to cleanse through every crook and cranny.

After throwing on every individual garment from which she had chosen from earlier, she soon decided to put her (h / c / l / s) into a messy bun and be on her way with just that. She would've made herself a quick breakfast, but time was short, and she was known for being punctual, even if it meant she had to wake up early for the occasion.

Or at least she tried not to make breakfast, but everyone knows you can't go on with your day without a little something after 30 minutes from your latest slumber. She couldn't help herself but to at least cook her ' _famous recipe_ ' known as burnt toast with a little butter plastered onto its heaping burnt edges. _What can she say? She's a scientist, not a cook, to her, everything was quantum physics and rocket science._ Right when she finished slavering down her piece of bread, she instantly darted straight for the doors, with the toast flailing about within her mouth.

Without looking, she ran right into the entry table, instantly ramming her knee into the outer corner causing her to retrace her steps and grope her pulsating cap, she stumbled on her feet, trying her best not to scream out of pure agony, she tried her best to ignore the pain by reaching over the lamp for the house keys which normally hung right next to the front door then hobbled her way right outside, immediately locking the doors behind her.

She trudged her way down the three flights of stairs, slowly trying her damndest to leave the estate with her still-warm piece of burnt toast squeezed in between her Incisors and her busted or possibly sprained knee still in hand. She was strong enough to handle the pain but that doesn't mean it wasn't painful. Still, she acknowledges how much it truly hurt, however, there was no time for her to dilly dally and worry about a small bruise swelling on her knee cap, she had places to be at that moment, and she was _determined_ to get there no matter what.

Each flight felt highly overextended as her pace began to quicken. She was exhausted from the sudden burst of energy she received, and she knew that she had to use this to her advantage, so she quickly made it to the front doors of this rundown complex, her legs trembling from the flights she had ventured through prior.

The journey down the stairs was worth the workout. The main doors were always sealed shut, so crooks and any other people that didn't belong there were left outside with no possible way of entry, but she believed it was rather idiotic seeing as any person could get in rather easily. First of all, someone could break in by just walking behind someone else that had opened the door with their key card from the outside, or if someone from the inside buzzed the button for the doors to fly open and some curious fellow was sitting there, waiting outside for someone to leave. The system always had a flaw, _but then again, wasn't everything?_

As she stepped out from the two metal doors, she made her way down the streets in hopes of finding a nearby cab or a taxi. There wasn't much of a difference except that one costs more than the other, and currently, _she was running rather low with her savings_. She eventually came across a much cheaper conclusion; however, the trek downtown with what she had seemingly found felt more aching than the other two options. Still, at this point, she was willing to use any and every resource she could find to get to her destination on time, even if it meant she had to get there by bike.

It was such a lovely evening. The snow felt surprisingly warm against her pale skin as she biked along the sidewalk. (If you're not pale then forget I said that) She was only another 2 miles away till she arrived at her destination, and yet, she had to take at most ten small stops to catch her breath along the way. It was a long ten miles away from her home overall.

Coming up to the dirt path that ran up the back entrance of the building and onto a steep hill, she figured this path would be faster than taking the main road, so she was willing to push herself a little harder to make it to the top.

Surprisingly, she made it just in time for the ceremony to commence. She leaned her bike down against a nearby fence in between the building itself and the small parking lot, then swiftly ran towards the crowd to watch the extravagant red ribbon to be cut by the Mayor. As cliché as it sounds, it was something she could enjoy, no matter how old fashioned or hilarious the event might've seemed.

She pushed her way through the crowd of mixed monsters and humans, slowly stumbling her way to the front, making sure to apologize every three seconds to a person she had either nudged or stepped on. Right when she was able to squirm her way to the front of the crowd, she was able to get a good look at the building. Her eyes widen in surprise to see how familiar yet different it had become over the years. The building was once painted white, and now it was painted a darker shade of gray, with the building being a lot larger than it was when she was younger. It was amazing to see but a little saddening due to the dramatic amount of changes, of course, this was only half of what she remembered, after all, she still had to see what they had fixed and changed inside the building.

Thankfully the Mayor was so kind towards the monsters, They haven't done anything elected wrong yet, but there were still a lot of people who disagreed with their kind being here, it's surprising even to see the Mayor being so accepting of them.

"Humans and Monsters in all categories, I want to thank you for showing up today and for your encouraging support on funding this magnificent Observatory. I want to commend you all for your generosity in helping us make this historical foundation into a reality. As most of you may already know, this building has a lot of history in itself.I'm sure most of you here had seen this wonderous place during its golden days, and I'm happy to say welcome back! Those of you who have just arrived and are new and interested in astronomy, then I thank you for your participation and undivided attention. I will now open these doors for the wondering eyes to bear witness this beautiful establishment, and cut the bond that separates us from unforeseen treasures and beauties. "

The Mayor gave off her fake yet a professional smile before cutting the ribbon with her personally made golden scissors.

Right as the red ribbon fell, everything seemed to have moved in slow motion. Everything at that moment abruptly halted into a firm and complete stop as memories from her past serged within her mind. 

_T_ _he thoughts of how she would run around the small enclosed building and watch as the room would change in shape and color. How everything seemed to spiral into itself, showing off many different bright lights and patterns._

_It was beautiful, exhilarating even, and it was her passion. Time after time as a child, her grandfather would bring her to this place and show her the stars. The main room alternate wonder to had a considerable collection of chairs against the wall and a hovering ball that sat right in the center of the room like a projector. Once she sat in a seat, her grandfather would press a few buttons by the wall panel before a light show commenced on top of the ceiling and walls._

_Images of stars, galaxies, planets, and supernovas came into view, filling her eyes with reflective colors. Her grandfather would always watch for her expression to see how much she truly enjoyed it, and at times he wasn't entirely sure if it was for the fact that she was looking at the stars or if she actually had a slight gleam or a slight shimmer reflecting within her ever wondering gaze, this was what her grandfather truly enjoyed, witnessing her excitement._

_This was her favorite thing to do with her grandfather, her favorite thing to do as a whole. Of course, there were many other things she loved to do, but they all revolved around her grandfather. There were other rooms, but none of them did what this one had to offer. Some places were full to the brim with books and art pieces, all of which she read or studied throughout the years she's gone there. She knew a lot for her age, which Damaged to be why she was destined to be an Astronomer, even teachers from high schools and successful colleges had high expectations for her future. However, now that dream only seemed to remain as one; she was broke and could barely even afford her education and her home._

Pondering over her memory and thoughts, they were interrupted by the sudden rush of people ramming into each other to make their way inside the building, and this caused the autobiographical memory to cease as she fumbles over her very own feet before stabilizing her steady posture. She watched the people run through the building only for her to follow in suit with the biggest grin plastered onto her face. 

Entering the building, she could instantly tell the difference from what it formally looked like. The walls were much more comprehensive in the entrance, and the ceiling was more like a rounded dome while before it was flat with a mirror, now it was painted with the zodiac signs and a galaxy that trailed behind the image. Right in the center of the roof was a chandelier that was crafted into a moving solar system piece, which she thought was rather beautiful, there was even a staircase that wrapped around the entire main room.

The Mayor and the former guide from long ago helped show people around the Observatory. The first room they entered was their small little library, and it had books that explained the differences in the galaxy, Solar system, Nebulas, Black holes, and more, all of which were things she enjoyed spending her time reading. They soon went through two other rooms, one filled with computers with programs that understood the stars and in-depth dialog, and another that was used as some form of a small museum that held slivers of actual space rocks, photographs and the replica of the American flag, which was placed on the moon.

Now was the time for the final room to be shown and explored. The Mayor had left a while ago, but she allowed the guide to continue on their tour, so the guide decided to show this room for the end, _mainly for the suspense_ but also because they were excited to show their spectators so much exciting things in these rooms. Everyone huddled together and waited for the doors to open. It was slow at first, possibly due to the doors hinges being a little new, but after a suspenseful amount of time, everyone couldn't help but gasp in awe or squeal in excitement with what their eyes were allowed to take in, _or maybe It was just her that had felt this way._

It was built the same as before from when she was younger. Only, now the room was twice as large. There were two floors, and the room was much more rounded than before. There was a machine in the center room except this time it was flattened out instead of a ball. It projected more than it used to, plus now the thing was much easier to use since all she had to do was touch the screen and find what she wanted before the entire room changed into that exact coordinate. It was beautiful.

It showed the galaxies, stars, supernovas, black holes, everything, and it made everything move as if it were alive. But that wasn't the best part. There was a door on the second floor that leads to a room with a telescope that was the size of practically an SUV _or possibly even bigger_. It allowed you to see as far as the cosmos, _or at least that's what it felt like_. It was amazing, overwhelming even. It was a shame her grandfather wasn't alive to witness this with her, he would've been just as impressed as her, or maybe even more so, she believed that he was also way more knowledgeable about stars than her.

Her head dipped down as her smile fell into a tense frown. She couldn't help but think about him and how much he truly enjoyed the stars. She grew up with a man who told her stories about every single constellation and theory that there was to live within that glorious sky, and without him, she was sure she wouldn't've been into stars as much as she was today.

In time, her smile was forced back onto her face as she continued through the tour with the rest of the people. They were allowed to roam freely after that and do whatever they'd liked since the journey had ended, but eventually, most people left, including the guide herself. Soon enough, all that was left was just her and a few other people who were entertaining themselves with the movable stars in the _'Gazing Room.'_

She was just about to leave the estate, but she still had one more thing she had to do before she left. Ever since she was little, she had always wanted to work at this place like her grandfather once did officially. She walked around the building, searching for any employee or possible authoritative person that had worked there. It wasn't that hard to search, seeing as there was only one person she could find that looked to be a man in a janitors outfit. Even if he was just a cleaning person, he was still an employee, and as such, he may have some answers for her escalating questions.

Soon enough, she quickly walked over to the man that hovered near the janitor's closet that was built underneath the staircase like Harry's room _⁽ᴵᶠ ʸᵒᵘ ᵈᵒⁿ'ᵗ ᵍᵉᵗ ᶦᵗ ᵗʰᵉⁿ ᶦᵗ'ˢ ˡᶦᵏᵉ ᵗʰᵉ ʳᵒᵒᵐ ᴴᵃʳʳʸ ᴾᵒᵗᵗᵉʳ ˢᵗᵃʸᵉᵈ ᶦⁿ ʷʰᵉⁿ ʰᵉ ˡᶦᵛᵉᵈ ʷᶦᵗʰ ʰᶦˢ ᴬᵘⁿᵗ ᵃⁿᵈ ᵁⁿᶜˡᵉ⁾_ , which circled the walls in the center of the main entrance. Looking upstairs, she could probably tell that the two doors opposing from opposite sides were the entrances to the second floors of both the library and the Gazing room. As she approached the man, she slowly tapped on his shoulder in hopes to not startle him.

_Well, at least she hoped._

"Uh- excuse me, Sir?" She withdrew her finger and practically fell over as the man seemed to've jumped out of his skin. This caused her to react in the same light as some form of reaction or possible loop.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to scare y-" She tried her best to apologize, but before she was even capable of finishing her sentence, the man quickly interrupted and tried his best to reassure her in the best way that he could.

"Oh no, not at all ma'am! S'me who should've apologized. What can I do'ya for?" He turned entirely towards her with an arm leaning against the mop and his spine against the wall; he placed his dirtied boot against the wall as well, possibly to help support his weight, or help stabilize his posture after nearly having a heart attack.

She offered him a genuine smile before she practically began to bounce about in the same spot she had stood on from before. "I have a few questions I would like to ask! Well- sorry, I didn't mean to yell- I'm just so relieved that this place came back and well you see I've had a thing for stars for many years now- although that was only because I had come here so often with my Grandpappy because he had worked here and all- which could be why I wanted to become an Astronomer but to be one I had to go through a long few years of college which means taking midterm exams and I just ... which I can't afford. And that is why I'm here! I was hoping I could- "

"Woah, Woah, Woah, Easy there lassie. Would'ya mind repeat'n that for me? I don't know if 'ya knew this but, you were startin' I ramble a 'bit there." His frown from before twisted into a gentle smirk, he chuckled a bit throughout her stammering, and even till the end, he couldn't help but slightly laugh at her babbling, he could tell she was nervous, but also that she had a fantastic personality.

"You said your ' _Grandpappy_ ' worked here, right? Say- you's (g / n) 's little lamb? My, that old geezer. He was somethin' alright. Can't help but to complement 'em, after all, he was a dear old friend of mine ... Sorry for ya loss little lady- He was' a Goodman he was. " He frowned a bit at the end there, and he couldn't help but to. He never expected to see (y / n), and to see her so grown, and mature was something even he could be proud of. 

"You were going to say somethin' about needing a job, right? I'm sure you'd be able to work here. I can convince the boss an', I'm sure they'll agree to it, knowin' that you were (g / n / n) grandaughter and all. I'll make sure to give the right word for ya. " He smiled once more for her before he had noticed her mournful expression, and he realized that he might've touched a sensitive spot in her heart after speaking about her grandfather so fondly. He tried his best to change the subject in the best way that he could, but he was pretty sure that his sour attempt had failed miserably.

He was about to turn back to his duties and finished moping the floor until he felt the arms of a small woman wrap their thin arms around his lower abdomen from behind, he should've known this kind of situation would've happened, no matter how young or how old she was, she was still a child. It was silent for a moment; the only thing that could be heard was the quiet sniffles from behind; he knew where it came from. He sighed before shifting his position to hug her back correctly, then soon breaking apart to pat her on the head and release each other's firm grip.

"T-thank you, mister ... I appreciate your generosity. I'm sure he misses you too- I mean, you did say you were good friends and all." She chuckled sweetly before whipping at her eyes and nose, attempting to brighten the current mood, however, she was trying her hardest just to stop herself from creating an endless stream of snot and tears. The only response she received was a brief chuckle, he turned his gaze over his shoulder to get one last look of her before he went back and continued onto his work.

"No prob- and yeah, we were good friends ... Real good friends. However, he was always a pain 'n the rear when it came to school and his highly intelligent brain. He was like a miniature Einstein, Acing all of his classes with just a simple flick of the finger. '' surprised he only became a janitor after all the other wonderful jobs he could've chosen to work at, he had so, so many options. I think this Observatory must've always had a special place in his heart. He was always to kind for his good. your way, It's gettin' dark, and I'm sure you've got places to be. "

He rushed back to what he had been doing from before, He wasn't known for being the emotional type, but he couldn't help the sudden tear struggle to escape his glands. He instantly whipped a sleeve over his eyelids to prevent them from escaping, and he knew that she had noticed his unapproved emotional reaction, trying to show themselves. Still, he didn't want to continue this conversation, at least not now. Once he saw her varied make her way over to him, he just had to say something to prevent her from staying any longer.

"'S fine, I'm fine. Listen, little lady, It's best if ya leave now before it's too late.' Sides I'll be closing soon, so it's best if ya go now. I promise to talk to ma ' boss about ya tomorrow when he gets here. You should head home, and we can talk more later. " He gave her a reassuring smile in the hope preserved understand and leave.

Eventually, she caught the current situations atmosphere and understood what he was getting at, and so she decided to take his word and left. Walking out of the main doors suddenly seemed like a mistake once she remembered why she had worn a sweater in the first place, although now she felt slightly idiotic for only wearing shorts seeing as her legs were starting to form goosebumps.

She slowly staggered to her bike that laid against the fence exactly where she had placed it before she had arrived, once the handles were in her grasp, and her leg swung right over the seat, she instantly started her trek back down into the town. The snow seemed to have only worsened throughout the day, possibly since it was almost about time for the sun to have its form of shut-eye.

Thankfully she wasn't riding the bike in a blizzard, that would suck especially in this kind of town, but the snow wasn't helping anyway, seeing as it was slowing her own investigation. It was hard to pedal to the metal in the thick layers of snow that had pulled beneath her, but she pushed through and found a way around this situation like she always did.

The city was unusually crowded this evening, especially during this kind of snowstorm, but seeing as this was the hotspot of her state, she shouldn't be so surprised about it. It became even more difficult for her to ride through town, considering there were so many people wandering the streets and sidewalks. At some point, she gave up even attempting to riding the damn thing along the walkway, and instead continued her way home on foot. At least she was only a few blocks away.

As she walked along the streets, she soon came across her cities old park. It was empty, like any other day. There was no life in those vast layers of dirt and grass. All the trees were withering, and the fallen leaves were wilting; the shrubs that surrounded the walking paths had died out, and the once green grass that had skewered the place with its presence soon withered on its own and died out like the rest.

It was a pity to see such a beautiful park die out and go to waste, its a shame to see how no one truly cared for its well being even though it was once the reason why people used to live in harmony, but ever since those monsters resurfaced everything seemed to have gone downhill from there.

She didn't have anything against them, but she knew that ever since they came down here, humans and monsters alike were fighting against each other practically at each other's throats for power and wealth, eventually they even turned against their own kind, it was unnerving.

However, there were a (n) considerable amount of monsters and humans that had lived within this city, only the kinder fellows walked outside at night, but now and then there would be that _one_ person who didn't belong in such a peaceful place like this, then again it wasn't always for sure, after all, everyone was just riddled of sins. Everyone has their flaws, and that wasn't to say that she wouldn't have any sins of her own, of course secretly she wished she hadn't.

Her thoughts seemed to have always caused her to pay attention less to her surroundings, especially in crowded places such as this. Usually, on better days, she would pay close attention to where she was or where she was going or even listen to nature from all around, but when there was a bustling of people in this kind of crowded place, she couldn't help but drown out the unwelcomed sounds by her thoughts, inevitably most times getting lost.

Her pace brief quickened once she realized what time it was, She didn't have anywhere to be at the moment, but she wanted to get home and change before she was able to make it to one of her side jobs. She was a performer for one of the bars downtown, and she also worked at a supermarket as a bagger. On the weekends, exercises performed on the streets with either her Keyboard or her Violin and Guitar, but other than that, she didn't have a professional job like she originally wanted.

And all of her jobs paid her practically a penny a month, so there wasn't much of a reason for her to attend these jobs. _But every penny counts now, doesn't it?_

Eventually, she planned on one day moving out of the city and starting a new life somewhere far and desolate like the countryside or in the mountains, mainly anywhere out in the suburbs and not in a rotting city or town. Anything was the right choice for her seeing as all she ever really wanted to do was to be surrounded by a beautiful garden in the mornings, and stare into the sky during the nights, it was a dream she's had ever since her parents died.

_Parents huh?_

Now that was a word she hadn't thought about in quite a while. At some points, she even wondered if she ever had parents, to begin with, even though she knew she did. Her life was always a mess, yet before the crisis had happened.

She had always had a hard time remembering what exactly had happened to her parents and siblings; it was like something was cutting her off from remembering, something vital was kept away from her distant memories. Although she would often have night terrors, causing her to see a vivid image of what happened, but they all seemed so fake and yet, so real. It was unnerving.

_Red, all she could see was red, and the sound of screaming wasn't exactly helping either-_

"Oof- ay 'watch were' ya goin' toots-"

She was taken aback by the sudden impact. If this mans gruff and gravelly voice hasn't snapped her out of her thoughts, the swift punch from the concrete to her chin did. She stumbled back to her feet before she briefly turned towards the man in front of her to respectively apologize.

"I-I'm sorry! I was lost in thought, and well, you see- It's cold, isn't it? Should've worn pants this evening. Jeez, why is the snow so dense today? Out of any other day, the weather could've chosen to threaten me why today !? Sorry- I have a habit of babbling when I'm nervous or self-conscious. There was this one time where I was at a school performance and- Oh jeez. .. I did it again. " 

She kept her gaze towards the ground as she spoke. Her hand imprinted itself against her forehead once she realized what she had been saying. After standing there for a long while, saying nothing but nonsense to a stranger, she didn't even have the _guts to_ face her victim in the eyes. So she had resorted to staring intensely at the cracks in the concrete from beneath her feet as if each line has its own unforeseen story to tell.

"O-Oh, would you look at the time ?! I would love to stay and uh- Chat? But Uh- I- Have to- GO water, my cat! Y-yeah- _ʷᵃᵗᵉʳ ᵐʸ ᶜᵃᵗˀ_ OH! _Uh-_ Bye! .. and again, I'm deeply sorry for bumping into you! " And with that, she ran straight past the guy she had run into moments ago with her bike staggering to her side, the pedal now and then ramming into her ankle slightly causing it to bruise, it hurt- and even with that, she hadn't also acknowledged the two men that had stood beside the man she begrudgingly ran into.

She was sure that by this point, she had ran faster than her own two legs could handle. They were inevitably causing her to collapse into the snow that sprawled out beneath her. She sat against the white bricked wall, actually, the same wall which surrounded the entire park. Now she was very embarrassed about what had just gone down. She was even more embarrassed for the fact that her clothes were practically drenched from the snow she had nonchalantly sat upon. " _I have to go water, my cat!_ Really (y / n)? You are a (n) monstrosity. Stupid stutter ..."

She sat to ponder over her thoughts and decisions for a few moments before she forced herself back onto her feet and continued her journey down the sidewalk. Only this time, she made sure to look where she was going to prevent herself from running into any more people like before.

She wasn't the type to judge, but something about that man's voice from before had a distinct richly hoarse tone to it. It almost sounded like a low growl when he spoke, overall she thought that man's voice was soothing. If anything, she was sure he could quite possibly be a fantastic singer, maybe even a bass-baritone- _or was he already one?_ If so, alternate love to go to one of his concerts.

She smiled at that thought, and she knew it was strange to think about a man she didn't even know. It was as if she had an attachment to him, _or was it for his voice?_ It was as if she had known him in a personal light. Still, she never even got the chance to see his face, let alone even having the opportunity to talk to him like an average person, ' _again thank you stutter, and now I'll never know where that man performs. That is, if he did perform. '_

With a silent longing sigh, her attention swiftly aimed to the front and center as she was about to pass the street where she had lived down. She stood there for several moments, trying her best not to jaywalk across the street impatiently. This city was as busy as New York at this point, and there wasn't even a perfect moment for her to also place a foot out onto the street without it being squashed into a flattened pancake.

She sighed in defeat, knowing that she was stuck to wait for possibly another 10 minutes till the light changed, besides she didn't have the heart to do something illegal no matter how small of a crime it was, in this town, it was practically impossibly for someone like her to consider.

She watched as the cars drove by without a care in the world, her gaze shifted from car after car, to the street lights above them. _'How on earth is the light still green ?! Honestly .. this is ridiculous. '_

Her glances were rapid as she looked from one car to the next, then back to the street lights and her crosswalk sign. The timer seemed to have no end, and she wouldn't have that. She grunted an impatient sigh, making it as loud and obnoxious as she could, letting every passerby know how furious she was by this devilish light. _'This had to be under the workings of Satan himself ... Wait- is this karma from before? Oh great deity or god- or whatever the heck is up there. Why must you let my cat wait for its rehearsed watering ?! '_

She sighed in defeat once again, knowing that her pleading was practically useless at this point, yet she couldn't help but giggle to herself at the fact that she still had acknowledged the _watering cat_ slipup from before. Now that she thought about it, it was rather funny.

Of course, her mental giggling fit soon ceased as she noticed someone from across the street had started walking down the walkway. At first, she thought that this had meant that the light had finally shunned red and that she was finally able to make it home; however, once she glanced to the walking sign and back to the little monster, she knew that this wasn't going to end well.

In the distance, she noticed a bus educated making its way to where the monster child was walking, she had kind of hoped for the kid to step back or at least walk a little faster than his current speed, ' _Or hey maybe even turn around and wait! '_ Then she noticed he was listening to some sort of music while looking through his phone with his tail, now that wasn't good. She couldn't help but feel like this whole ordeal was somewhat ironic or iconic even.

A kid was listening to most likely some kind of kpop or regular pop until they abruptly noticing their immediate mistake, he was acting as if he was a deer being entranced and paralyzed by the headlights of a car. Sooner than later, the kid was forced to witness his possible death happen in front of his very own eyes without any way for him to escape.

Everything at that point seemed to run in slow motion, and before she knew it, her feet ran on their own, forcing her to run into the heap of traffic. While her bike slowly made its way to the floor, she ran as fast as one initially could during this kind of ordeal, the world felt like it was at a complete stop until she felt herself leap into the air, practically tackling the poor kid onto the sidewalk from where he formerly had come from. This whole event happened so quickly and was so sudden that she was pretty sure she did all of this before the bike was even able to fall to the ground.

Her body had bruises in places that typically wouldn't be able to form bruises, and those bruises had bruises within the bruises, overall she basically looked like a leeched grape. At this point, she was sure that her wrist was most likely sprained, and her hands and knees were most likely scabbed after having her entire body practically skidding across the road and rammed straight into the curb. 

She currently held onto the child as she was somehow able to place him against her chest while she tumbled right onto her back, grazing her spine in the process. "Well ... That's gonna leave a mark- You okay?" 

She looked down at the still shaken monster that was currently and firmly being held tightly against her chest. She could practically feel the horrified kid withering on top of her, over the fact that he had almost died within an instant without even being given a chance to _reset_ himself back to safety.

She picked herself up slowly, dragging the kid up along wither her in the process. She was trying her best not to seem weak or fragile even though she knew her body was about ready to cave in onto itself at any given moment. She helped the child up to his feet, by placing her hands underneath were his arms should be. She squats down to his level, _although there wasn't much of a height difference seeing as now he seemed 2 inches taller than her just from her crouching._ Nonetheless, she ignored that fact and continued to examine him to see if he had any severe injuries. 

She sighed in relief knowing that the kid was alright and only she was the one that took all the banging hits, You have to admit, she should be considered strong from even being able to get back up from such a brut force known as gravitational pull. Before she was even able to stand in her full height, the monster child instantly attached himself against her, wrapping his tail around her frail body while sobbing into her sleeve.

If this were during any normal circumstances, she would've felt uncomfortable. Still, knowing that he had almost lost his life and was saved right in the nick of time by a stranger who took every blow from whatever obstacle had come in their way, she was sure she would be doing the same exact thing during that exact moment.

The monster never said anything, but she knew that this was most likely his way of showing his thanks. She was weak when it came to other peoples emotions. When she sees someone cry, she couldn't help but to moan out her own cries as well, instantly feeling the same pain the other person had expressed or experienced. She felt _empathy_ towards others and was quickly able to feel their pain and heart-shed which is why at this moment, she couldn't help but cry alongside the child. Holding him tightly against her as if she was his personal lifeline, mainly in fear that something wrong could happen to this innocent child at any given moment.

This emotional rollercoaster of a ride was unfortunately short-lived once she felt something, or rather, someone yank at her collar from behind. She was instantly thrown back into the no longer busy streets, practically slamming her head against the concrete. The pain that surged throughout her body had followed suit right after the sudden impact. Her vision went hazy, but she was able to at least witness what was happening all around her.

Cars had stopped their courses, and people had crowded the scene. Reporters were asking questions, and the person she assumed had thrown her into the road was now lecturing the child she had risked her own life in saving. From the looks of it, he must've been the children's father; given the fact that he looked exactly like the kid except he looked a little older.

She was only able to hear bits and pieces of their conversation, as her body subconsciously went in and out of consciousness. "ᴹᵏ! ... ᴴow .... ᵀᶦmᵉˢ .... ˢᵃy .... ʸᵒᵘ'rᵉ ˡucᵏʸ ..... ᴴᵘmaⁿ .... ˢᵃᵛed ʸᵒu."

She would try to scream for help, but her voice had given out. She could feel the sudden warm pool that had seemed to form around her body. She wasn't sure why she felt warm and cold at the same time but either way, she was gradually fearing for the worst. _'Was this water? Why was it so, warm? It's ... crimson? Oh, it must be my blood then ... I didn't expect my life to end like this. I save an innocent life, and then I have to pay the price by being thrown into the street like some kind of skipping stone. You know, the worst thing about all of this .. is that I won't even be able to water my cat. My ... Poor ... Innocent ... **-** '_

"Brilliant."

And then Blank. Darkness overtook her vision. All that could remain from within her thoughts was that no matter what had happened or what she had thought, after everything she had been through, and no matter how many people were there on the scene, swarming her like a pack of wolves-

_Nobody came_ to her aid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8115 words.
> 
> HeY GUys!
> 
> Sorry that I wasn't able to make this chapter any longer, Honestly I debated on whether I should've continued or left it on a cliff hanger so ... You know me, Authors love suspense :)
> 
> If you find any grammatical errors or miss-spelled words feel free to let me know and I'll fix it right away!
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed this chapter as much as me, I for one believe this is my greatest chapter yet and I can't wait to see how much it'll grow in the future.
> 
> I made sure to add a few jokes here and there (Not sure if you guys found them funny or not but I did xD)
> 
> [I also left an easter egg in this chapter, If you haven't spotted it yet then well, You'll see] It'll be easier to find in the next chapter so- stay tuned.
> 
> I'm going to start a contest for this book!
> 
> Alright folks, SO HERES THE DEAL!
> 
> I want everyone (who reads this) to comment the easter egg (If you found it) and a good ol' Bonedifying joke you think I might like (And or use for the story -----)
> 
> If you're interested then feel free to do so! all I need from you is the name of either yourself or Oc, It doesn't have to be your real name, just something I could use as a new character for the story.
> 
> Now that, that's maintained, feel free to continue on with the story. I promise I'll create a schedule here shortly for both this story and my other current story I'm writing. 
> 
> So until the next update!-
> 
> S t ay D et ER mi nE D Lo vE ly ' s =)


	4. ᶜʰᵃᵖᵗᵉʳ ᵀʷᵒ

<https://youtu.be/gs1qNP49-Ts>

(Song for this chapter)

Darkness was like a vast empty space filled with nothingness. If one were to be trapped within a black space of pure pain and misery such as this, an endless void one could never have the capability to escape, one would think it would drive a person insane or even mad, but no. All it had ever done was cause people to fall in desperation, feel apologetic, or even scared, and those kinds of people had never seemed to sullenly find peace. Their own tranquil hall of pure joy, instead seemingly forced to relive the mistakes and fears of one wrongdoing.

Memories were a strange thing it seems. After all, people were forced to relive through more remembrances than one could comprehend, through their restless sleeping. All they could see were flashes of vivid memories, _or maybe they were just nightmarish dreams?_

No one was ever so sure, after all, Memories were considered dreams that never seemed to cease from following in peoples vibrant footsteps. Some people could always remember the wounds that they had caused throughout the ones they had cared for the most.

To think, a dream could cause someone so much stress and discomfort to the point where it could even be considered a miracle if that misfortunate soul were even able to wake up the next day while acting as if nothing had ever happened. That normally would be the case, but some people were just to immune with their own brains wild visions that nothing seemed to ever bother them like it most likely had done in the past, or maybe their anxiety was kept a secret from others.

_The intensity of such a magnetic force had held him against time and space and to its mercy, his body was forced motionless, yet could still be vaguely portable. His body pulled into the void without any possible way of escaping. He hovered in the midst; the only thing that could be seen were the bright mirroring squares that had spontaneously surrounded his very being._

_He tried to look around, to see where he was or how exactly he had even gotten there. Unable to search for an answer, one of the many bright white squares had floated into peripheral vision practically blinding him within the process. However, it had seemingly caused him to return to the life he once lived only now he was transparent and was forced to act as a viewer within his own memories, an outcast to a story deep within the unknown._

_His solid form was standing in the snow of what he could remember as Snowdin's vast forests. His past self was staring at something,_ or was it someone?Oh yeah _, now he remembered. He was watching that human, Frisk walk through the underground with that bundle of weeds covering her entire body._ What was his name again? Flowey? It doesn't matter _, all he knew was that she was going to be dead in a few minutes anyways, and he was going to enjoy it._

_She seemed weak and scared, something he believed all humans should 've felt while being trapped down there surrounded by bloody murderous monsters like them, after all, he was one of them. He enjoyed the children's terrified reactions and blood-curdling screams of agony practically begging for mercy, all of which he loved to torment for. It was a pain though, these kids were always so resilient, they could never take a hint. To think, he was the one king Asgore specifically asked for killing these children, only to obtain their souls and save their economy from this wretched world they lived in. In the end, he couldn't deny how much he'd enjoyed it, those petrifying screams, the sound of bones fracturing, and souls shattering, all of which rang within his mind, it soon became something he craved rather than feared._

_He killed them off, one by one. The first to fall resembled the soul of Patience. The child was a difficult one, they never interacted with anyone so it was hard for him to lure them into his traps. He didn't want to harm the kid; In a way, he was able to relate with the kid because she was scared, just like the rest of them._ _But he was given a job, and he had to follow his given orders. The kid was able to pass through the underground with ease, she wanted to reason with King Asgore, to try to help them all escape, but before one could simply talk to the King, they had to be judged. And so, they continued only to be judged. Sans had killed his first human,_ **_ᴬnd ᵒʰ dᶦᵈ ʰᵉ enʲᵒʸ ᶦt._ **

****

****

_Skewered limbs and the snap of bones fracturing, breaths hitching and wheezing, curling onto itself as their limp figures withered to the crimson bathed tiles below them. Their physiques slamming against the tiled surface as they slowly tumbled over, watching as their own final moments cease to exist. It was shameful to see their eyes wandering the golden surface of the judgment hall, they knew that this was their final moment to take all of their surroundings before everything enclosed around them fading into a crimson black shadow. Their eyes were soon taken over by the hazed fog of death, the only thing that remained within their stupefying forms was the breath that they had seemingly forgotten they were still holding. It all was_ oh so _exuberating as their curdling pleads and shrieks recoiled across the walls._

_Everything within these moments were always so captivating and soothing to watch. Even as their blood trickled beneath their very being, slathering the floor with their crimson bodily fluids and soaking their very clothes within the process was something he enjoyed tremendously. This was his first time seeing a human die, and he was pleased to know that their bodies never turned to dust—_ **_all the more reason to kill them._ **

****

****

_His ghostly form remained in the background, forced to rewatch all the horrid things his former self had done to the innocent people, all for the satisfaction of his greedy desires._ Human after human, child after child, death after death, and soul after soul! _All things he regretted and all things he wished he had never encouraged to begin with. He knew killing was wrong, and yet he did it. He killed so many innocent people who had never deserved such grave torture, that it eventually corrupted his very mind, leaving him in an adorn state of ecstasy. It was terrifying watching yourself kill people with such malicious intent, he could only imagine what it had looked like from their point of view._

_Now he was filled to the brim with fear and regrets. Everything seemed to swallow him right back into the void once more, as vast and sorrowful memories continued to torture his feeble mind, forcing him to relive every regrettable instant from his past actions. He couldn't escape, couldn't look away; he was forced to sit there and watch, still hovering over his solid self and the children like a ghost with no existence, no meaning._

**_Bravery, Integrity, Perseverance, Kindness, and justice._ **

****

****

_These were the memories he was forced to relive, the memories he tried to forget, he was trapped within this exasperating loop. Every frame of his prior life and timelines played like a film with no end. He knew that he was given the chance, at any given moment, he might change for the worst and possibly crave for this crazed feeling once again._

**_It was a kill or be killed world out there after all._ **

****

****

_These memories flowed through his mind, never ceasing their coarse as he slowly began losing his grip on reality. He seized hold of his skull, between where his ears would be. The sounds of crackling bones and mournful whimpers distinguished throughout the Skeletons mind, both from the repeatedly brutal children's death scenes and from his own voice. His hold only worsened once he felt his fracturing skull quiver beneath his grasp. Red glowing tears streamed along his cheekbones, practically staining them as they burned against bone. The once lazy grin he had always worn as a way to hide his true emotions, now became an open- more comprehensive and expressive frown, he wailed and pleaded for this vision to end, for forgiveness from his sins._

_He repeatedly screamed 'No' until suddenly, everything stopped. He stopped, his mind just stopped._

_The crying continued but it was more like the after-effect from feeling pain. Now he was left with his silent sobs, he looked around trying to find a reason for the sudden change of scenery until he saw the bright light of another window resurface into his vision. This one, in particular, was a little different from the others. Instead of being a vibrant shade of white and red, this one was mixed with blues and yellows and yet it was all a blur. Instead of being an outsider and merely just a fantom from the real world, he was able to see through his own eyes and not from the eyes of a spectator, only, he wasn't able to control himself like the way he'd hoped he would've been able to._

_'This is... Odd. Where am I? The- ruins door? Am I about to talk with that lady again?-'_

"I-I'm scared... " _'That voice... It didn't sound like Toris? Who was this?'_ His answer soon forgotten as he begrudgingly responded, _at least now he knew he couldn't control himself, guess he was still a phantom._

"Oh? And whys that?" He could hear concern laced between those words, he was confused onto why he seemed so... worried, especially for a human, or- _'was this a human?'_

"Well, for one I fell into a hole." She giggled, then paused before speaking again. "Is it true? That there are really monsters down here? And- do they all look the same or different? I-in their own unique ways of course! Most importantly... are there really murderers living among them?..." The sound of something rubbing against wood and metal recoiled from the other end, by the sounds of it, she was most likely now facing the door as if trying to hear his side of the story a little better than before. _'Odd human...'_

It was silent for a few moments and he wasn't sure why he hadn't responded right away. He could instantly feel the tension rise within this uncomfortable silence, it was unbearable. He chuckled out of pure agitation before he replied. "Heh, guess you could say that. I 'spose your right about one thing, monsters aren't the friendliest of folks. It'd be a miracle if they'd allow you to even so much as step a foot into this 'ere snow. It's a cruel, cruel world ain't it?."

Another painfully silent pause abrupted once more, _This was a sticky situation that he really didn't want to have a part in_. He couldn't take it anymore; this tension was getting to him and not in a good way. He was struggling to think of something to say or even do, something, anything that could help brighten the mood or even-

"You know- The world is a mysterious place. I... I don't really know much about you and your past but, I do know that being down here is much safer than up there. I don't want to pry or anything but, I envy you. Being down here, you may not have many options or many things to do, but at least you have the ability to stick with your loved ones without them disappearing or...- Up there, It's just... harder. It's harder to live or even to breathe, The world up there seems so much smaller than the world down here. I wish everything could just be happy and peaceful. ... Sorry, I rambled again didn't I?"

Another wave of excruciating silence enveloped throughout the atmosphere, it was silent to the point where he was sure he could hear a ringing noise within his own mind. This whole ordeal was only becoming more disheartening than what he had hoped for. Sans couldn't help but feel like he had learned a new light from that soft voice behind the door. He knew that he had no right to listen to her deepest darkest fears and insecurities because now he knew exactly how to get to her before he could kill her, and that was what he was most afraid of, he didn't want to hurt her anymore, not like them.

The sudden sound of a giggle broke his trance, he wasn't expecting her to laugh, especially during a situation like this. "What' so funny?" He asked.

The response of a quiet snicker formed once more confusing Sans even more within the process. "Oh, nothing, just a thought."

He couldn't hold back his smirk as he found this conversation to seem a little more compelling. "A thought huh? What kind'a thought?"

"The thoughtful kind." She responded with a puffed out sigh as she reshifted her weight onto the door, sitting in the same position as before.

"I'm not followin', Kiddo."

It went silent again once she tried to find the right words to respond, _maybe trying to hide what she was pondering over saying beforehand?_

"... Have you ever seen a star?" She asked, she sounded a little too excited for what the current situation had to offer.

"Can't say that I have. Stuck underground, remember?... Er- well, we do have crystals on our ceilin', 'spose that counts?" He stared up towards the crystal lights as they flickered and danced in little patterns above his skull. He couldn't help his tone from being a little gruffer than he had anticipated originally. He wasn't trying to sound so serious and intimidating but, he couldn't help it. It was in his nature to act crude towards others, even if they deserved kindness.

He knew she couldn't have missed it, the sound of his voice, he truly regretted snapping at her. She fidgeted from where she sat before deciding to try her reassuring best to rejuvenate the conversation. "R-right... sorry. Well, I did learn a few things about the stars, would you like me to tell you some of them?"

He was confused with what she asked, there was no doubt in his mind that he wanted to hear the story, he couldn't help but feel entitled to such things. He knew these feelings were getting at him, he liked this human in a possible spiritual way but Sans knew that he'd have to kill this human once she left these doors; He knew at this point, it wasn't going to be as easy and enjoyable as the others, he knew killing this one would leave a(n) pinging wound within his aching soul, at least for now he was able to enjoy his final moments with her. _For now._ "By all means."

He heard the sound of a giggle escape her lips. " Well. All-stars have their own stories to tell, and we can tell those stories by looking for their patterns which we like to call ' _constellations_ '. Each one is unique and different yet simple, Like Orions. Orion was well known for his belt which contains 3 separate stars and they all have their own stories within them. He was a giant huntsman, who fought for self-worth. Orion was the son of Poseidon, who was also known as the god of the sea. There are many stories that contribute towards Orions' tale, but I believe he was killed after trying to challenge Artemis to see who was the strongest, he died as a result and to Zeus's grief, he wanted to keep Orions legend alive and so he was placed among the stars, with his belt shining the brightest. It's amazing to see where selfish deeds can lead you, Of course, every person has their own story to tell."

This was interesting to Sans, he never thought a star could tell a story, _at least not like that_. When she said ' _story_ ' he had thought she would've said some kind of nursery rhyme but ironically she didn't. It didn't make sense, _why would Orion try to challenge someone who's clearly stronger than them? and why wasn't he punished for his actions?_ nothing ever made sense. He wanted to ask her so many questions about this story, the stars, the constellations, and her family, but he was too afraid to learn any more; this had only left him in a daze.

He couldn't lie, he was tempted to ask; _"And, what's your story?"_ but he knew how cheesy that was so he avoided trying.

"It's ... strange, isn't it?" She continued. "It was hard to understand at first but... now I think I Understand. He only did it for attention, he wanted to be recognized and feared instead of ignored and disclosed. We fight for our own personal gain like he had and for it, we face the consequences of our actions, but he didn't... I could never fully understand the concept."

He couldn't disagree with that; he's never heard any stories like this about stars, so being his first time hearing such a tale, he couldn't help but feel a little anxious with what it's true meaning behind it initiated. He wanted to ask more questions behind that story, and possibly ask some more questions about other stories she may know, but before he was given a chance to ask, his mouth just had to move on its own. "Uh.. You uh- You know Orion's belt?"

He mentally facepalmed once he realized what he was doing. _'out of all the times you could say a pun, and it had to be during this very situation'_ The sound of shuffling notified him that he most likely had her full attention at this point. The hushed tone of a shaky voice responded right after.

"... Yes of course! Well theoretically I do but hypothetically their story was- Oh... wait- that was the starter of a pun, wasn't it? Shoot... I messed it up, didn't I? S-sorry." He couldn't contain his laughter at that point, he began to cackle into a laughing fit, every so often trying to gasp for air to breathe as if he was about to pass out, he clutched his stomach with both of his arms in hopes to prevent his stomach from aching and to endure the humorous pain.

He tried his best to calm down before he was respectfully able to respond. "Heeh- Yeah, it was. 's okay though; the joke was a **_waist of space_** anyway."

It was silent for a moment before the sound of her vigor giggling spree reverberated through the doors, practically shaking them in the process. Now and then, he could hear a little snort escape through her gasps and wheezes as she tried to prevent her laughter from getting any worse. "I know, I know, It's not one' of my best jokes, let's just say, we give it a **_Three-star_** rating and leave it at that?"

Now she couldn't contain her crazed laughter; if she was laughing loud before, now she was practically wailing louder than Krakatoa, if that were even possible. He couldn't help but follow in suit and began to laugh along with her. It was an enjoyable moment, at least from what he could tell. Their laughing fit continued for a while but it soon ceased once they couldn't handle the aching feeling of their stomachs flaring. Soon it was back to being quiet like before only this time, it wasn't uncomfortable.

From the other side of the door, he heard the sound of dirt shifting across the ground and the sound of sleeves grazing against each other, he was pretty sure she as probably hugging her knees for whatever reason, _'Is she... upset? Did I say something wrong? Oh god, I hope I didn' upset' er.'_

"You okay, kid?"

She leaned her head against the door, staring down the dark hallway before she began to nod. It took her a moment to realize that he couldn't see her nodding to his question, so she decided to answer anxiously. "I'm fine... Just _thinking_ is all... Hey, could you do me a favor?"

He froze after hearing that last sentence from her response, he wasn't the kind of person to make promises let alone keep them and he was hoping that she wasn't going to ask for his protection when and if she left the ruins, or else that's gonna be a problem. "Yeah? depends on the' favor."

It was silent again until the sound of her shifting in her prompted seat wavered, she was most likely standing by now so Sans decided to follow in suit. "If and when I leave the ruins, could you, promise me you'll keep an eye out for Toriel? I know she'll be lonely without me here, but I want to help and find a way to free the monsters, and when I do, I want to come back and get her, I don't want to leave anyone behind. Could you do that for me?"

His red pinpricks vanished as he listening to what she had asked of him. Now he was scared, not because of the request but because he knew she had no idea how things worked down there. He didn't want to be the one to tell her that the only way for them to leave was if they collected 7 souls, and she was the seventh which was even more frightening for him. "Yeah, sure... kid, I'll- keep an eye out for 'er."

He didn't want to be the one to hurt her, and he didn't want others to harm her either, but if people found out about him protecting this human, then he was in deep shit. His vision began to blur once Sans heard the faint sounds of feet dragging against dirt, he knew that she was most likely leaving which he was completely fine with. He knew that if he had stayed a second longer then he would've done or said something that could've ruined everything for him. He stood there for a while, taking a glance towards the door before turning towards the path ahead, with his skull raized to the ceiling. _'What are ya' gonna do now Sans?... Bonehead.'_

And so he was back in the void, trapped within another loop.

_But of course, these kinds of dreams never ended so peacefully, he knew something wasn't right about this quiet atmosphere, and as if on queue, flashing lights and colors crossed through his vision as sounds of laughter and distant chatter echoed throughout his mind. It sounded like the girl from before, but her voice was drowned out by the noise of echoey symbols, blocking every word she would say as they resurfaced throughout his mind. He was able to see a glimpse of her and him running together, but her form was blurred and hardly recognizable._

_Images of them singing and dancing, to sitting and chatting, soon changed to pictures of her withering form before his very feet. He watched as she fell to the floor, blood seeping from her carved wound that spread from her upper to her lower abdomen. She fell to the floor, coughing what little blood she had left, and her clothes were stained with the same crimson fluids that leaked from within her chest._

_All he could see were the red eyes that followed; they looked as if they were out of this world, but not entirely hers to begin with. The sound of her wheezing was unbearable for him to observe, and before he knew it, he felt watering droplets slowly stream down his cheekbone, the only thing clearly visible was the bone-in his hand and the stained blood that followed it's edges._

_The bone clattered to the ground once he had realized the current situation at hand. He had killed her, in cold blood, and what does he do? cry like a spineless coward, regretting everything as if it would help, as if it could save her. Nothing happened._

_All he could do was crouch to the ground with her limp figure crammed within his arms, his spine arched as his tears fell onto her lifeless face._

_"No... NO! No, no, no, no, no- Don't go! please don't leave me I-! (y/--"_

"Gha!"

The rush of blood seemed to have helped his brain try it's best to grasp for reality. The surging pain from his blood rushing practically caused him to tumble out of bed. His head felt a little tender from the many visions it had forced him to relive merely moments ago. Sans always had the same recurring dreams which included him and the seven humans- 'B _ut who was that, I've never met her before, maybe that was some kind of phantom-? Yeah, It's gotta be.'_ Now he knew he had completely lost his mind. _'There was never an eighth human. I would've remembered if there was... but why would I imagine a human, maybe- could it be that I jus' can't remember?'_

His head throbbed when he tried to remember what had happened in his dream. He heard the voice, saw the human, but she was so distant and blurry that it was hard for him to make her figure out, and she looked- well... he couldn't remember that part, it was as if his mind was trying to block her from his memory, trying to cover up her entire existence as if she was never ther- _'Wait, what was I jus' thinkin' 'bout right then?-'_

"SANS! GET UP YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A BROTHER, ASGOR IS ON THE PHONE, AND HE SPECIFICALLY ASKED FOR YOU TO ANSWER. AS TO WHY, I'M NOT ENTIRELY SURE, AFTER ALL, I THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS AM MUCH MORE ADEQUATE AND RELIABLE THAN YOU ARE. IT'S LIKE BOSS ASGORE DOESN'T EVEN ACKNOWLEDGE MY EXCELLENC-"

_'Welp, there goes my mornin'..._ _Boss 's callin', huh? Must be important if he's wantin' me specifically.'_ Sans sluggishly pushed his way off from his bedridden state then stepped over a few piles of clothes and socks before making his way towards his door. He could still hear his brother rambling on about _how much better he is compared to his brother_ , but honestly, he wasn't in the mood for this shit at the moment, if anything, he'd slightly curl back into his unsheeted bed and sleep, if he was able to that is. Sans glanced over his shoulder and explored his entire room, he knew his room was chaotic but he wasn't feeling up to doing the cleaning duties as of yet. _' I should probably clean this up at some point... eh 's fine for now.'_

His phalanges reached for the loss screwed knob on his door, but right as his fingers grazed along the knob, the door swung right open, ramming Sans right in the noggin. He stumbled back a few paces utterly confused for what had just happened until he was able to shed a glance towards his taller brother standing before him.

****

****

**_Still. Talking. Shit._ **

****

****

"Damn it, boss, why'd ya do that for'?! You could'a killed me, ya bastard. 1 Hp, _remember_!!" Sans held onto his nasal as if it would shatter if he didn't. He tried his best to keep his ground after nearly being mauled by his own brother, whether it be intentional or not.

"OH STOP YOUR WHINING BROTHER, IT WAS ONLY A SCRATCH BESIDES, YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH WORSE WITH ME. NOW'S NOT THE TIME FOR US TO SQUABBLE! BOSS ASGORE IS ON THE OTHER LINE WAITING FOR YOU TO ANSWER, AND HE EXPECTS YOU NOT TO KEEP HIM WAITING ANY LONGER."

"Yeah, yeah, whateva' you say, paps."

Sans sighed before making his way past Papyrus and towards the stairs, giving him a dismissive wave before he started to trudge his way downstairs and into the kitchen where their house phone was kept. He was just about to walk down the final step of the staircase until something, or rather someone yanked him by the collar and forced him to stare right into their beady red pinpricks. _'Ah great, as if this day could get any beta'.'_

"ᴰᴼᴺ'ᵀ ᶜᴬᴸᴸ ᴹᴱ ᴮʸ ᵀᴴᴬᵀ ᴺᴬᴹᴱ."

Sans inwardly cursed at himself for his little slip-up. His mind was still disoriented from the dream he had prior that night, which initially could be the case for his idiotic mind screwing things up. _'Great...'_

"... S -Sorry, Boss." Sans's skull was drenched in sweat(?) when Papyrus continued to stare into his brothers' blackened sockets, every so often sans would try to avoid eye contact by looking in every direction other than his brothers.

Eventually, Papyrus grunted as his way of saying _'apology accepted'_ before storming off into his room to do god knows what. Sans sat there staring at his brother's door for what seeming like an eternity until the sound of someone yelling from within the kitchen caught his attention.

His gaze turned to the dangling cord and phone that followed, listening as he heard Asgores' impatient voice reverberating on the other line. "Papyrus? PAPYRUS? Are you still there? Where is your brother? I need to discuss-"

"Sorry Asgore, Papyrus is in his room, probably despising me even more than usual... I think he uh-has a **_Bone_** to pick with me at the-"

"Enough of your jokes Sans, now is not the time for one of your _laughing matters_ ; your puns will have to wait for another time but for now. I must discuss some official problems with you."

Sans leaned against the kitchen counter with a smug grin plastered across his jagged teeth, trying his best not to make an _'Office pun.'_ He knew how impatient his Boss was, and puns during these crucial moments were never the best idea. "I'm all **_ears_**."

_Eh what the hell, he couldn't help himself_ , after all being given such a **_golden_** opportunity, he just had to _balance_ this conversation out with a good ol' joke. _'Heh, Balance, should've said that one out loud.'_

By the sound of a heavy sign on the other end gave him the impression that his pun wasn't helping this _dire_ situation. _Fluffy pants wasn_ _'t one to keep his tempers at bay he at least knew that much_ , but if something bothered him, he would most likely explode into tiny little fragments of dust. _that is if that were even possible._ Sans was lucky enough that his skull was still attached to his spine.

"Sans. We're having an issue with one of our clients."

"... Which client?"

"The Gerbera's. The group we had sent out for a meeting was ambushed. I believe it wasn't a hit and run, we believe that someone from another group wants us to go into some kind of war with the Gerberas. This means that someone has access from the inside of the operation from either one of our groups which means that, we have a _spy_ among us. I have set an appointment for you to talk with the human Don at a nearby restaurant. When there, I need you to discuss the matters about our trade and to see if they have any information about the ambushers."

Sans comical smile vanished after hearing what Asgore had to say, his pupils dimming in the process. _' This ain't' good.'_ He knew that at some point, Asgore had planned to betray all the human officials once he had gained enough of their trust, but Sans wasn't as patient. If he had his way on the situation, he'd kill them all then and there only to take rein over the entire continent but he knew that _patience is key_ , and if he had acted now, all hope would be lost for his people.

He knew that right when Asgore got what he wanted, all hell would break loss giving the Monsters an opportunity to rein over humans once again, only this time permanently. He Hated killing innocent people, but if it were other bloody murderers like the Don and his gang, then that was a different story. Adults were guilty of all crimes, primarily the real criminals and others in this world, no human deserved to live, they all betrayed them before, who says they won't do it again? Once they saw that sliver of an opportunity to strike, they take it. They were rewarded with a victory whilst giving the losers what they had deserved. ' _We're just a joke to 'em, they don't even have a clue on what's 'bout to happen to 'em, and I, for one, can't wait to see the looks 'n their faces when we do.'_

"Mkay' boss, and uh- where exactly is this place ya speak' of?"

Sans listened intently as Asgore gave him the necessary information. The address, the name, the contacts he was supposed to meet, and the table number they were supposed to meet for their ' _business_ '. The restaurant was known as " _Barnaby's_ " whatever that means. It was a quaint little bar that had its own family Inn upstairs. The bar was never open till 9 pm sadly, but he suspected that they would be staying there for a while, _'so might as well enjoy it, right?'_

The phone call was brief and to the point like always _, 'What were you to expect from your great and fearless leader?'_ Sans hated phone calls, especially formal ones. He was tired. Way too tired for his liking.

Staggering back to his feet after pushing his tailbone off from the countertop, he trudged his way to the staircase, aiming his eye lights towards his brother's room. He didn't want to talk to his brother at the moment but he knew how much Papyrus loved these business trips, sans was almost even more ready for the lecture about his attire and posture rather than his narcissistic banter.

Sans begrudgingly made his way through the hall before knocking on Papyrus's door. He took a few steps back, knowing his brother, Papyrus would most likely open the door to either throw something at his older brother or throw his fists in his direction.

Just as he predicted, right as the door flung open, a large book was thrown out of his brothers' room purposely aimed towards Sans head, thankfully for him, he was used to this kind of behavior and was able to dodge it with ease. " 'Aye boss, we got 'someplace 'to be. We're goin' to a meetin', and I'm sure you'd much rather be on time' then **_fashionably_** late." 

Sans made his way towards his room to get himself ready as well. Knowing Papyrus, he'd probably get a scolding or a beating for not wearing anything other than his casual clothes, and he knew that if he had ignored his brother's rants and wishes, he would most likely be _boned_ and not in a _good_ way.

Ignoring the clothes scattered across the floor and heading straight for his wardrobe, he found a suit that he had a certain interest in than the others. It was his favorite article of fancy clothing that he had, and also his only clean pair of clothes that didn't have a mustard stain on it so, it was a ' _win-win_ ' scenario.

His suit was possibly even more impressive than any other mob boss in the area. Course that's what he thought. His jacket, Fedora hat, and trousers were black, while his waistcoat was an eye-catching red. Sans wasn't too fond of the tight fit and pricey appearance, but he had to admit, he had style.

He put every article of clothing on before leaving his room with a fat cigar in between his teeth. The smoke coming from it was strange in its light. It wasn't grey smoke, it was red smoke, and it curled in unusual designs before it disappeared above him.

He took a once over his appearance before leaving his room with a satisfied grunt and walked right back down the steps, he waited by the front door for his brother. Usually, it would be vise versa, but he guessed it was for the fact that his brother loved to take his precious time on what he was wearing, and how straight and neat everything had to be. He wasn't surprised when his brother left his room with a more authentic pair of black dress shoes and black trousers. He wore the same as Sans except his vest was utterly black around his sides and back, but was only red around his torso.

Sans had to admit, _Papyrus looked pretty snazzy in a suit_. "Looks' good Boss- should wear 'a suit more often.'"

"AND YOU HARDLY _WEAR_ ANYTHING AT ALL. QUITE WITH THE FLATTERY, I ALREADY KNOW HOW MAGNIFICENT I AM, I DON'T NEED A REMINDER OF MY SALIENT PRESENCE. NOW LETS GO BROTHER, THERE IS NO TIME FOR US TO SIT AROUND AND RAMBLE ON ABOUT HOW SPECTACULAR I AM."

Sans couldn't help the snarky grin on his face; he knew his brother was right about his _'tending not to wear that much'_ habits, it was true, for the most part. He hated clothes and how restricting it could be, but there has never been a day for him as he hadn't worn his usual black shorts, and red T, every so often he'd wear his black and yellow jacket. He loved those clothes as if it were his own skin. He never took them off unless he had to do specific things like taking a shower, or going out to a meeting. Other than that, he was practically free-balling it, _not in the literal sense._

Their conversation was casual for the most part; now and then, sans would say a pun, and Papyrus would react with him banging a fist against his brother's skull or stomping his feet onto the snow. It wasn't a typical kind of conversation one would expect they would have with their brother, but this to them was their routine, even in the underground, things were exactly like this, it was peaceful... In a sense.

Back in Snowdin, they'd walk just like this along the snowy roads and go to their sentry stations. Still, in this case, they were headed for a cafe practically in the center of the city, crowded by most of the human population there, thankfully it was early morning, so there wasn't that many people around anyways.

Papyrus continued to talk about his _'Magnificent'_ and _'terrifying self'_ as they walked, every now and then Sans would respond with a simple nod or a _"Yeah."_ Still, his focus was never directed to their conversation. Instead, Sans would often find himself glumly staring off into the distance and towards the Human citizens that walked by.

Now and then he'd notice a couple staring, or an innocent child gawking at seeing him and his brother walking down the sidewalk. He knew that it was rare for humans to see live skeletons roaming the streets, so he didn't mind as much, but he couldn't help but hate them for the fact that most of these people would mutter incoherent words that were not exactly _the kindest of words._

Whispers of the words, ' _Freaks'_ and ' _Monsters'_ crowded his ears(?) practically echoing throughout his mind as he listened. It wasn't the kind of thing he'd typically get so worked up about, but when it comes to him being surrounded by such hatred and his brother walking along with him, he couldn't help but be furious with the world.

_'Bunch 'f critics... Don't think about it Sans, they'll have what's comin' for 'em soon enough.'_

He was about to talk or argue with Papyrus, but something had caught his eye before he was able to say or do anything. He saw a woman who had speedily past the both of them with such vigor. He was only able to capture a glimpse of the woman, but it was enough for him to see her backside, and her (h/c/s). She looked familiar to him, but he couldn't accurately place his finger on it. 

He watched her pedal past, his curious mood shifted once the sudden gush of wind from her momentous speed had practically snatched the fedora right off of his skull, he was impressed by how fast her legs could carry her while riding that thing, but he couldn't help the feeling of the sickening realization of when his mind couldn't register why he was able to remember her face when he didn't even know her, _'the feeling of nostalgia really is a bitch ain' it?'_

"-SO I WAS GOING TO BARROW A COOKBOOK FROM THAT WRETCHED HUMAN WOMAN BUT APPARENTLY, YOU WEREN'T ALLOWED TO JUST WALK OFF WITH THEIR BOOKS WITHOUT _'REGISTERING INTO THEIR PROGRAM'_ WHATEVER THAT MEANS. I WAS TRYING TO REASSURE HER I WOULD BRING IT BACK AFTER I'VE FINISHED PERFECTING EVERY RECIPE WITHIN THE BOOK, BUT I WAS _'YELLING WAY TO LOUDLY '_ AND ' _DISTURBING THE COSTUMERS WITH MY ROBUSTLY VOICE'_ WHICH WASN'T ALLOWED IN SUCH PLACES. HONESTLY, HUMANS THINK THEY ARE ENTITLED TO SAY AND DO WHATEVER THEY PLEASE. THEY EVEN KICKED SOMEONE AS MAGNIFICENT AS ME OUT OF THE STORE JUST BECAUSE THEY COULDN'T HANDLE SUCH GREATNESS. AND SO I DECIDED TO- BROTHER? ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YOU SEEM A LITTLE... SPACEY THERE..-"

"Hmm? Oh uh- yeah, 's nothin', just- thought I saw ... ˢᵒᵐᵉᵗʰᶦⁿᵍ-"

"WHAT WAS THAT SANS? I COULDN'T HEAR YOU WITH THE _MUMBLING_. THOUGHT YOU SAW WHAT EXACTLY?" Papyrus tried to see what exactly had distracted his brother from missing out on his profoundly meaningful conversation about himself only moments ago; however, the sound of a sigh helped fixate his attention back towards where they were headed, slowly nearing their destination.

"Nothin' Boss, I didn't say nothin'. 'sides- we're here anyway,' so forget it."

Papyrus was about to protest, but he wasn't given much a chance once Sans entered the building they were supposed to meet their client in. They walked towards the seating lady by the door, standing behind the podium. She was standing there checking over some things on a tablet, that was until she shifted her gaze towards the two gentlemen standing by the main entrance as the bell from the door jingled notifying their presence. Her flashy show smile arouse from her staged act only to slightly falter once she say who had entered the building, still, she tried her best to keep her professional demeanor.

"W-welcome too, Barnaby's!... Do you have a(n) r-reservation?"

"Yeah, It's under the name William. He's an old fellow who tends ta' wear them fancy garnishes, ya seen 'em?"

Her facade mask withered as sweat slowly beaded its way down her forehead, she gulped before pointing over to a corner with a few sketchy looking people. She smiled towards the two men then grabbed two of the menus that hide inside the podium before directing Sans and Papyrus towards the rounded booth table in the very back. "R-right this way, g-gentlem-men."

Sans's gaze traveled throughout the pub, trying to chart down the customers and workers in hopes to find any suspicious behavior or skeptics. He was worried that this meeting could possibly be a hoax, but his Boss had reassured him time and time again that nothing would happen as long as the exchange went by smoothly. Normally he would believe him, but seeing the amount of men surrounding the Don was unnerving and proving otherwise. _At least he hoped nothing would happen, he didn't wanna have to get his only clean suit stained with blood again._

As they walked Sans made sure to grab Papyrus's attention by swiftly grabbing a hold of his arm and dragging him slightly down to his level. "Listen, boss, let me do all the talkin', 'kay?"

"SANS, WE'VE BEEN OVER THIS. I CAN HANDLE TRANSACTIONS LIKE THESE WITH EASE, I DO NOT NEED YOUR BABYING ANTICS TO STOP ME FROM DOING MY JOB-" Papyrus spoke in a slightly hushed voice, It was still loud but not loud enough for a passerby to notice, at least he tried to be considered quiet.

"Boss! Listen. I've got a plan... and for me to be able to even go through with it, _I Have to_ be the one talkin' in this conversation, capiche?"

Papyrus glared at Sans and grumbled to himself before he gruffly sighed in agreement with his arms crossed. Soon, they made it to the table before they took their seats beside the Don and his men. Sans had forgotten how intense these meetings usually were, it wasn't really the people that nerved him, it was more of the speaking part. _'Course he was confident about his voice but he was afraid that he'll say something he shouldn't have or expose the biggest plan his Boss had for these humans._

"I take it, they're ya lackey's?" Sans turned his attention towards the stage at the front of the bar in hopes for a performance to commence at any given moment to help calm his agitated self, but with his luck, no one went on to perform, and he was left there looking like a robber caught in his act. _Hopefully, his expression wasn't too noticeable_.

"More like bodyguards and close allies. What 'bout tall guy over here? He's yur' assistant?"

"Heh... You could say that, not sure if _'assistants'_ are 'spose ta beat up the person they' were hired to protect. 's my brother, Papyrus, but he doesn't _talk_ much."

Sans's skull fell as he looks toward the table, his sockets and nasal darkening into a demonic black. He couldn't help the smirk after realizing that the conversation was going by beautifully, and in his favor too, he hoped it would all go by smoothly. He reached in his vest pocket only to grab a fat cigar, lighting the tip before taking a long hefty drag from the butt of the pick. He inhaled and savored the flavor before slowly huffing out the violent red smoke that trailed behind him, it swirled and changed into the most intricate patterns normal smokers would be envious of. His eyes closed soon after, trying to keep his calm expression in hopes to distract the others.

"Mighty fine Cig ya' got there lad. Tell me, why exactly have ya called me down 'ere for? I'm sure you weren't here just ta' flaunt yur' fancy smoke now were ya?"

"I 'spose you caught me _red-handed_. heh- you see, I'm here to offer yous a lil' somethin' to appease your awaitin' appetites."

The Don's smug grin was whipped across his face after he listened to what Sans had to say. He was impressed to hear Sans speak so formally as if he owned the place especially since monsters were ruthless and vulgar creatures, at least that's how the Don sees things, and apparently every other human in this wretched world. the complete opposite of what the Don had expected, _'This is interesting'_ He thought before replying with; "I'm listenin'."

Sans toothy grin resurfaced, knowing that he had won the Don over. He took a swift drag from his cigar, releasing the fog from in between his incisors before responding. "Glad I've got yur' attention'. Listen, we may got our differences' and all, but I assure ya that we've got somethin' valuable to offer. If ya interested'." 

He reopened his eyes only to stare at the Don with a knowing glint of mischievous intent laced within his beady red eyes. The Don noticed his canny act, smiling along with his own intentions. "Go on."

"Well, let's just say, we's got a Lil somethin' that might strike yur' fancy." With another slow drag from his cigar, he watched for the old geezers' expression. Sans was skeptical of him after all, so he'd glance over to him every now and then to see if he could find any signs of betrayal laced within his words or phrases. 

"So you're sayin' that you're wantin' to sell us some drugs? Hate to break it to ya,' but we've got our own personal supplier for that- sides' how could we trust you on what you're offerin'.? You are monsters after all, what is it you have that we don't?" Sans smile tightened. He knew this was going to be a challenge, however, he couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by this old man's tough demeanor, no matter how old the guy was, he still had some _backbone_ in him.

"Nah, It ain't no drug, D. 'S somethin' we've just so happened to cook up in our field. This stuff is much stronger than your' average dosage of heroin.' It's also a lot less harming than that stuff anyway'."

The Don looked to Sans before turning towards his men. He could tell they wanted to say no, but they were tempted to find out what exactly this ' _stuff_ ' really was, and if it was something worth risking.

"Depends, how much are we talkin' here for ya ' _Oh so magical_ ' Drugs?"

"Again, It ain't a drug. It's somthin' special. For now, we can' give ya a hefty supply for the wagering price of 50,000G. If ya like what yur gettin', and you're lookin' for more, then maybe we could consider, _raising the stakes_ to our operation."

"And what would that be?"

"We could wager with this part of town. We don't want much from ya', just a small portion of land for exchange of our little concoction here. It seems fair, don' it? Tell ya what, we'll give ya a while to decide on what' cha want. But, for now, we'll settle on givin' ya a full supply for 50,000G, plus 'another two crates for free, and if ya' like what we give ya', then maybe we could come back to talk about our little conversation for this part a' town? seems fair?"

The Don slouched a bit while Sans spoke, he thought of what Sans had to offer and found it considerably fair, if it was this hefty of a price then it must be effective. 50,000G was a lot of money for a product like this, but by how this monster was explaining the situation, he couldn't help but to slightly feel indulged with the product already. He gave a glance towards his men before briefly grunting in approval as well as giving him a sinister nod. "Alright deal. 50,000G for the three boxes In exchange for a meetin' in the future to discuss territorial matters. We done?"

"Glad we could come to an' agreement." Sans smile turned into a devilishly mischievous grin as they shook hands and settled on a compromise. The intense and nervous atmosphere Sans had felt from before ominously lifted after this transaction. He was ecstatic to know that he was able to bargain an extra 10,000G for the supplies, he was sure Asgore would give him a raise, or even better, time off. 

The evening continued from there, Sans gave Papyrus his approval to speak with the other humans affiliated with the Dons group, and soon enough he was able to just sit back and listen to their rumbling conversations. After a while, people began to perform on stage, it was relaxing and all but Sans had heard better.

There were a few singers here and there, and some sweet jazz played once the bar began to bustle with people. It was starting to get a little aggravating with all the shouting and loud laughter, he wasn't one to hate the rowdiness of bars but if it were human bars then- Let's just say he hoped he could leave soon.

Performance after performance, drink after drink. People all around the bar began to act out against each other with their intoxicated selves as if they didn't have a care in the world. Sans and Papyrus never got the chance to order anything; after all, they weren't huge fans for human foods, well except for some, but not everything had flavor. Plus, their mustered tasted disgusting compared to Grillbys. _Oh, how he could go for some Grillbys right about now._

It was already getting dark at this point, and honestly, Sans couldn't take any more of this protruding yelling and fighting. He tried to sit still for as long as he could but at some point, he just had to stand up and do something. Papyrus followed in suit and stumbled right behind him slowly making their way towards the exit. He turned his lazy gaze over to the Don before leaving, knowing that it would be considered rude if he was to ignore addressing their absence before wandering off. 

"Hate to be that kind' a guy but, It's about time for me to get sum' well deserved _and_ _needed_ shut-eye. It was a pleasure doin' business with ya' and Oh, one last thing before we head on out."

Sans turned his attention straight towards the Don, giving him the most threatening stare down one could give in their life. His eyes went from steady red pinpricks, to two absent voids in mere seconds. This menacing demeanor worked, seeing at how flustered the Don had acted after witnessing this threatening side of Sans.

"If ya' ever think about backin' out on our lil deal, or if ya find a way to betray our trust, well... Let's just say you'll be havin' a _bad_ time if I find out, and we wouldn't want that now would we?"

The Don nodded firmly, but not too vigorously, he tried not to show his current fears, Sans frightening appearance shifted right back to his last playful gaze once he received his answer. He knew he should still be a little skeptical about the Don and his men but, Sans wasn't really in a good mood to question it or threaten them even further, so he decided to take their word for it and be on their way.

"Good, that's good. Well, I'll have my Boss call ya' later."

And with that, both him and Papyrus left the estate with a satisfied grin spread on both of their faces.

"WELL, I BELIEVE THAT WENT TREMENDOUSLY WELL FOR OUR FIRST ATTEMPT. HOWEVER, I DO SO BELIEVE THAT YOU SHOULD'VE THREATENED THEM A LITTLE MORE SINISTERLY. YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE THEIR WORD FOR IT AND LEAVE THE SCENE! YOU HAVE TO SHOW THEM HOW POWERFUL YOU ARE IN THIS KIND OF FIELD NOT HOW WEAK YOU ARE. ᴴᴼᴺᴱˢᵀᴸʸ ˢᴬᴺˢ ʸᴼᵁ ᶜᴬᴺ ᴶᵁˢᵀ ᴮᴱ ˢᴼ ᴾᴬᵀᴴᴱᵀᴵᶜ ᴬᵀ ᵀᴵᴹᴱˢ ʸᴼᵁ'ᴿᴱ ˢᵀᴿᴼᴺᴳ ᴬᴺᴰ ʸᴱᵀ ʸᴼᵁ'ᴰ ᴹᵁᶜᴴ ᴿᴬᵀᴴᴱᴿ ˢᴴᴼᵂ ʸᴼᵁᴿ ᵂᴱᴬᴷᴺᴱˢˢ ᵀᴼ ᵀᴴᴱ ᵂᴼᴿᴸᴰ. ᵂᴴᴬᵀ'ᴸᴸ ᴴᴬᴾᴾᴱᴺ ᴵᶠ ᴵ ᶜᴼᴹᴱ ᴴᴼᴹᴱ ᴼᴺᴱ ᴰᴬʸ ᵀᴼ ᶠᴵᴺᴰ ʸᴼᵁ ᴸʸᴵᴺᴳ ᴼᴺ ᵀᴴᴱ ᴳᴿᴼᵁᴺᴰ ˢᴸᴼᵂᴸʸ ᵀᵁᴿᴺᴵᴺᴳ ᵀᴼ ᴰᵁˢᵀ ᴶᵁˢᵀ ᴮᴱᶜᴬᵁˢᴱ _ʸᴼᵁ ᵂᴱᴿᴱᴺ'ᵀ ˢᵀᴿᴼᴺᴳ ᴱᴺᴼᵁᴳᴴ ᵀᴼ ˢᶜᴬᴿᴱ ᴬ ᴮᵁᴺᶜᴴ ᴼᶠ ᴾᴼᵂᴱᴿᶠᵁᴸ ᴾᴱᴼᴾᴸᴱ ᴬᴺᴰ ʸᴼᵁ ᴱᴺᴰ ᵁᴾ ᴺᴱᴱᴰᴵᴺᴳ ᵀᴼ ᴾᴬʸ ᵀᴴᴱ ᴾᴿᴵᶜᴱ ᶠᴼᴿ ʸᴼᵁᴿ ᴬᶜᵀᴵᴼᴺˢ. ᴵᴺ ᵀᴴᴱˢᴱ ᶜᴬˢᴱˢ ʸᴼᵁ ᴳᴼᵀᵀᴬ ᵀᴬᴷᴱ ᶜᴴᴬᴿᴳᴱ ᴬᴺᴰ ᶠᴬᶜᴱ ʸᴼᵁᴿ ᶠᴱᴬᴿˢ ᴴᴱᴬᴰ ᴼᴺᵎ ᴺᴼᵀ ᴸᴬᶻᴱ ᴬᴮᴼᵁᵀ ᴬ_ ᴺ _ᴮᴱ ʸᴼᵁᴿ ᵁˢᵁᴬᴸ ᴹᴼᴾʸ ˢᴱᴸᶠ ᴬᴺᴰ ᴰᵂᴵᴺᴰᴸᴱ ᴼᴺ ᵂᴵᵀᴴ ʸᴼᵁᴿ⁻"_

At some point, Sans happy mood immediately drained once Papyrus continued scolding his older brother for basically being useless. He had to admit, he did agree with most of the things he had to say, but right now wasn't the time for this, and he was feeling the irritation beaming within his mind.

He was going to turn towards his brother to either agree or disagree with what he had to say about him until something rammed right into his lower abdomen.

"Oof- ay' watch were' ya goin' toots-"

The impact of whatever rammed into him had almost knocked him over, he was at least able to catch himself before anything crucial was to happen, he couldn't help but to stumble a bit. He would've embraced it and allowed himself to tumble over but he wasn't looking forward to another scolding lesson from Papyrus again. He was about to yell sternly to whoever had rammed into him but was instantly taken aback by who was behind the accident.

' _Wait a minute; this was the girl from earlier this evenin'. huh... must be some kind 'a karma I 'spose, I did kinda deserve that random blow anyways.'_

"I-I'm sorry!" She continued.

" I was lost in thought, and well, you see- It's cold, isn't it? Should've worn pants this evening. Jeez, why is the snow so dense today? Out of any other day, the weather could've chosen to threaten me why today!? Sorry- I have a habit of babbling when I'm nervous or self-conscious. There was this one time where I was at a school performance and- Oh jeez... I did it again."

Sans stood there stunned, he glanced over to Papyrus every now and again trying to make out what exactly was happening, his gaze only landed straight to her when he heard the silent ' _thud_ ' from her hand slamming against her forehead. He tried his best to suppress a chuckle.

She continued rambling, it was funny really, at some point she went on about the weather and somewhere between the lines, she said something about ' _Watering her, Cat?'_ Now that was priceless! He knew she was only stuttering, but man was this situation funny, he could only imagine what Papyrus was currently thinking about her and this situation.

Now that he thought about it, she never once looked him or his brother anywhere near their eyes. _'Maybe it's a human thing?...'_ He couldn't help but feel a little aggravated with her disrespectful behavior, if anything he would've said something about it, but before he could the girl said " _Sorry_ " before running off in the direction they had originated from.

"Huh..." It was the only thing he could say at the moment; the situation almost seemed as if it were planned, and he wasn't handed the script. He wasn't sure how to respond in this instance, if anything he would've raced off after her to get a better explanation onto why she wasn't facing him properly, or even why she was babbling on about her nonsense. Even thinking about the situation alone was tiring. _'Man I need a break...'_

"THAT WAS- UNEXPECTED? DO YOU KNOW THAT HUMAN BROTHER? YOU LOOK A LITTLE STOIC THERE..."

"Er- no, she uh... It's nothin' boss, let's just go, 'kay?"

Sans grunted as he began making his way down the street pondering over what had just happened, _it was so surreal_. Papyrus stared down to his brother with a knowing smirk before saying; "DO YOU POSSIBLY FANCY THAT HUMAN WOMAN BROTHER? I'M SURPRISED. I DIDN'T THINK YOU'D BE THAT KIND OF MONSTER, OF COURSE KNOWING MY TERRIBLE SELF, I WOULDN'T BLAME YOU FOR GOOGLING OVER A SMALL HUMAN LIKE H-"

"Boss, please, I don't want' ta deal with this right now. Just leave it to rest. I'm tired, and am in dire need of sum' shut-eye."

"OF COURSE BROTHER, BECAUSE YOU _OBVIOUSLY_ NEED YOUR _BEAUTY SLEEP_ , WE WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO LOOK LIKE A GLOOMY, DEPRESSED WELP NOW WOULD WE? THAT FACT _ALONE_ IS INEVITABLE ON ITS OWN."

"Heh... guess ya could say that since nothin' really **_mattress_** at this point. I understand ya concern about my lazy persona and how you wan' ta lecture me about it but, why not jus' put this conversation 'ta **_rest_** and let's jus' **_sleep on it_** , until tomorra' whaddya say bro?"

Sans pinpricks vanished in a heartbeat. He knew his brother wasn't going to let him off so easily. He knew his situation seemed to have only worsened but Sans didn't really care at this point; he was just not in the mood to do anything. He wasn't too surprised when Papyrus started yelling at him for his ' _Dramatic_ ' and ' _Overused/Unnecessary_ ' display of puns. Sans couldn't help but smile at the fact that he was at least able to stop his brother from bothering him about that human, his angered fit wasn't helping with his current migraine.

Back in the underground, he remembered when events such as this would happen in the same light as before; he remembered how tired he had always been and how much he loved to annoy and torment his younger brother. Still, no matter how much he enjoyed it, he knew he was only taking advantage of it to prevent his mind from thinking about his previous night terrors and the memories of what that human child had done to him and his friends.

He couldn't help but to still dread that child as if she was still a mistake to this world, but dawning over that now was not the time for him to dwell on the past. Sans tried to occupy his mind by thinking about other things like what he's gonna do when he gets home. _'Probably avoid sleeping again'._ Or maybe a nice shower, _'That sounds nice.'_ He would've considered it to if it wasn't for the thought of his and his brother's argument a few seconds before. _'Say, wonder what Grillbz is doin' right about now, actually- A nice glass of his homemade Mustard sounds kinda good right about now-'_

"Heya boss, I'm goin' ta Grillby's. Want anythin'?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10250 words.
> 
> Heya! left you again kind of on a cliffhanger? I wanted to continue it but I didn't want to give out to many details.
> 
> Sorry that this chapter wasn't as good... I promise it might get better from here...
> 
> (Still struggling with chapter 3 RrrRreEeeeEee)
> 
> I don't have much to say here but... I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> P.s. Comment down any suggestions you may have.
> 
> (Did you find the easter egg? [Whatever it's called])
> 
> =)


End file.
